


Worth the wait

by younoknowme93



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Severus Snape, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oneshot, Top Harry, Virgin Severus Snape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:20:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26370280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/younoknowme93/pseuds/younoknowme93
Summary: Just a short smutty oneshot.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 11
Kudos: 442





	Worth the wait

**Author's Note:**

> I don't love or hate this story. I mostly was just trying to get out of my funk and write. Either way, I hope you all enjoy. Onward my ducklings.

“So, now I’ll just… um put it inside of me.” It hurts. It hurts so bad. But I can do this much. It’s normal to have sex in a relationship, and I can do this much. Harry’s hand on my hip stalls me.

“Severus, you are going to hurt yourself.” He looks concerned, but I can do this much. I’m suppose to be the experienced adult. Though Harry is of age, he is young and inexperienced and relying on me to know the ins and outs of sex between men. I can do this much. We’ve been dating three months and we both want to progress to the next level. So I can do this much. 

“You just have to… ease in.” Fuck. How do people regularly do this. Why would anyone want to. It hurts. It’s not fitting. It’s not fitting and I’m going soft from the pain. But Harry’s gentle eyes are watching me with love in his eyes.

“Severus. Don’t force yourself. It’s impossible like this.” No, I can do this.

“It’s fine, just put it in Potter!” I bare my weight down and I’m regretting it immediately. I can’t. Oh Merlin this hurts. Harry groans throatily and looks at me with lust filled eyes. This is how it should be. He’s feeling pleasure so it is worth all this pain.

“Severus.” He says breathlessly and pulls out. How can that feel more painful? “Why are you doing this.” He says cupping my cheek. He smiles gently and it only makes me feel ill at ease. “You feel bloody brilliant, but doing it like that. You will only hurt. We have to soften this place up first and get you use to being touched.” When his fingers press against the same place he was just in I wince and flinch away from him. He just continues to smile that same easy comfortable smile that says ‘everything will be okay’. I hate him. I hate his stupid smile. I hate his stupid fingers. “Severus,” He kisses my palm and I have to fight from relaxing into his pace. “You don’t know anything about sex between men, do you?” I snarl at him and do my best look of contempt, but it doesn’t faze him. It never did. No matter the acid in my voice, he never pays it any mind.

“Potter, I do not know what you are insinuating.”

“Well, you almost ripped yourself just now trying to fit me inside that tiny hole of yours. And you are crossing your arms because you feel uncomfortable and in a position that you are unfamiliar with. Your ears are also flushed pink- a dead giveaway that you are feeling self-conscious. I think it’s pretty easy to see that I’m insinuating that you are a virgin.”

“I am not a virgin Potter.” I say between my teeth. He doesn’t so much as flinch. Instead he kisses my shoulder and eases me back onto his plush bed. I sink into the comfort and it’s so peaceful I almost forget that we are currently bickering. 

“Mmm.” He moans looking down at my bare body. “Yes you are. And a very tempting one. I’ve looked forward to this for so long. I certainly was surprised when you tried to take the lead.” His hand grabs underneath my knee and bends my leg until it is nearly against my chest. “Good, you didn’t seem to hurt yourself.” When he looks up at me, he reminds me of a predator. “I’ve waited for the war to end my prince so that I can make you mine. I was patient. When I thought you betrayed the light, do you know what I wanted to do to you?” His tongue. Why is he! Not there. That’s just a filthy place to… “Severus, pay attention, I asked you a question.”

“Likely kill me.” He actually laughs.

“You are a silly man.” _Oh!_ “You have such a lewd body. When I suck on your pretty pink hole, your dick twitches. No Severus, I didn’t wish to kill you.” His eyes see through everything. Evil, pride, fear. “I wanted to pin you down, tie you to my bed and never let you free. I wanted to take you and fuck you until you only knew how to submit to me. I was so angry with you. I had finally decided that I trusted you and that It was acceptable to desire you, then I felt personally betrayed. I wanted to tie you up and never let you free.” His voice is unwavering and I do not know what I should do with myself. “Severus, I know you are a virgin. But that is perfectly alright because I fully plan to take the lead.” He kisses my palm. “So just relax. You don’t have to be experienced.” Oh thank Merlin.

He touches me slowly, but confidently. He touches me as if it were his own body… and it might as well be. When he lines himself up, I have to remind myself not to flinch away. I’m not ready to hurt again. It didn’t feel good at all. 

“Severus.” He whispers my name in my ear as if it were a secret. “I’ve wanted you for so long.” His hand cradles my hip as he gentle encourages me to face away from him. The hand remains on my hip as the other pushes down on my back forcing my chest into the bed. 

I don’t think this could be anymore humiliating as I quite literally bare my bum to him. 

“Are you ready Severus?”

“Yes.” Past the point of ready. 

“Do you trust me?”

“Completely.”

“Do you love me Severus?” This isn’t the first time he’s asked me, and it isn’t the first time it’ll be said, but I never say those words lightly. Each time I mutter confirmations of love, my ears burn and I don’t know how to hold myself. 

“Yes Potter.”

“Then say it.” I don’t want to… that not wholly correct. Intimacy isn’t the only thing that is a first for me. Caring so deeply for another person. Loving another person in this way. It’s new, and I’m long since past the point where I should already be accustomed to these emotions. But I never engaged in those acts. By the time I realized that I was ineptly inexperienced, I was already pushing thirty. With each year admitting to myself or to another that I was inexperienced became more humiliating. As if I had failed as a man. “Severus. Do you trust me?” He asks again. He’s so gentle with me. He’s so patient. He takes my moods in stride without ever giving in… or giving up. 

“Yes, I trust you.”

“Then show me.” I can feel his face press against my back and his hands lightly caress me. “Relax for me. All you have to do is let me make you feel good.” At first all I feel is a burning uncomfortably full sensation. Not sharp pain like before though. “Just breath and relax. I’m going to take as much time as I need to for you to get use to having me inside.” His fingers ghost over my stomach as his other hands encourages me to spread my legs wider. “Just like that Severus.” He’s panting in my ear from the effort of holding back, but instead of rushing me, he only worships my shoulder with light kisses. It’s to much. It's not enough. I don’t even know. “Breath and relax. Take all the time you need.” He says gutturally. “So tight.” Sharp teeth puncture into my shoulder to keep a level head and it’s such a possessive action that I feel…

“Move.” It’s all I can say, but it’s all he needs to hear. 

“I’ll go slow. Tell me if something hurts or doesn’t feel good.” He withdrawls carefully and in one gentle motion slowly pushes back inside. Hands encouragingly rub my hips. “Try to relax, it’ll feel better.” I can’t. I can’t stop focusing on where we are connected. It hurts. No. That’s not fully it. The pain is barrable. But it’s to much. To many sensations and I can’t… I just can’t. “Severus.” He whispers my name. “Relax for me.” I need more, but it’s already to much. I can’t. I don’t…

“Ha…rry.”

“I have you Severus.”

“Bite… bite me again.” Humiliation. If it were anyone else, then I wouldn’t be able to deal with this deep humiliation. “Like you did before. Bite me.” He doesn’t mock me though. He never would, and that’s why I can trust him. All of my flaws, insecurities, needs, Harry will take them all. When dull teeth once again connect around my shoulder, I feel like I could collapse just from that. “Harder. Bite harder.” He doesn’t and instead gently kisses open mouthed over the teeth marks. It feels so bloody good, but that’s not what I _need_. “Bite me!” I demand despite myself. There has never been any pleasure equal to that of when he first marked my shoulder with his teeth. I need that again. I want that again. I can feel his canines puncture the tender skin of my neck as he deeply buries himself inside of me. It’s all to much. The pressure and desire behind his actions. Even as he caresses my hip as if I were something precious. 

“I was trying to be gentle with you Severus.” My body is like molten liquid collapsed in my own climax. His heat still throbbing deeper inside of me than I thought possible. “I didn’t expect you would be so sensitive.”

“D.. don’t tease me.”

“You started it.” Open mouthed kisses trail over the tortured shoulder. “May I have you Severus?” He rolls his hips meaningfully.

“Please.” Our mouths lock and it’s so easy to submit to him. It’s so easy to relax into his embrace and take all of the love and pleasure he gives me. One hand grips my hip and the other tangles in my hair. Holding me. 

I never considered myself a romantic. This though, these deliberate actions could convince me otherwise. This is not just sex. Each thrust and gasp of pleasure is nothing more than an extension of ourselves. We are creating love from our broken and unloved bodies.

“I love you.” Is whispered over and over in my ear like a secret that only we get to know. It’s so easy to submit to him. It’s so easy to feel his love.

“Harry!”

“I have you Severus.” My legs instinctively squeeze around him in a desperate attempt to delay the building orgasm. I can’t yet. Not yet. I don’t want this moment to end so quickly. But his soothing voice is again in my ear. “Cum for me Severus. I have you. Go on and cum.” I can’t refuse him.

“Uhhohh.” Even through my orgasm he doesn’t slow down. No, he speeds. Harder and faster until all I can do is spasm under him from overstimulation.

“Severus.” I’ve always hated my name, but he makes it sound like something amazing. “I’m getting close.” I can only groan to show that I understand. “Do you want me to pull out?” My body is to sensitive. He keeps pressing deeply against a spot that makes me feel like my skin is on fire. I’m past the point of talking and just squeeze my legs around him tighter. He kisses me chastely and his thrusts are getting erratic. “Are you sure? Your first time it may be overwhelming.”

“D..don’t pull out.” Is all I can muster. And he doesn’t. I vaguely realize that I’m moaning and screaming like a girl getting impregnated, but I’m past the point of pride. Aiming each time at that spot until my vision is blurred, he breeds me. I can feel his seed shooting deeper and deeper into my stomach and all I can do is ride my second orgasm. For a while he just pants in my ear fully collapsed on me and still inside. Our skin sticks together as we lay in our post-coital bliss.

I love him, and it was well worth the wait.


End file.
